


Day 30 - Scars

by SavvyLittleMinx



Series: Minxtober 2018 [30]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Loss, Love, Nightmares, Other, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyLittleMinx/pseuds/SavvyLittleMinx
Summary: Some scars are more visible than others.





	Day 30 - Scars

August slowly opened their eyes, shifting carefully so as to not wake Rose. They slept side by side like this often as of late. They would stay up in the wee hours of the morning talking or reading back and forth to each other only to end up changing into their bed clothes, passing out in each other's embrace. Normally she would be in their arms but she seems to have shifted to the side of them which means only one thing: Nightmare.

With a soft sigh, they sat up and brushed the hair from her face with a feathery touch. Noticing her shirt was up slightly, they went to pull it down only to stop when they noticed an almost silver like discoloring on her skin. August's thumb absently brushed against it, stopping only when she shifted and murmured something. It was completely incoherent, bubbly, and adorable. One hundred percent Rose.

“Just when I thought it wasn't possible for you to be anymore precious.” They teased gently, pressing a kiss gently to her temple.

Rose's face broke out into a grin, eyes still closed she sat up and went into their arms. “Sleepy. Good morning.” She buried her face into their neck, placing little kisses before resting her ear against their heart. Relaxing immediately at the sound, she snuggled closer.

They wrapped their arms around her, cradling her to them. “Good morning, I apologize for waking you up.”

“S'ok, I wasn't sleeping good anyway...”

“Yes, I noticed you moved.”

She paused, eyes cracking open to look at them as she brushed hair from their eyes. “I think you noticed more than that.”

“I...” August's face flushed at having been caught. Clearing their throat, they looked away briefly before turning their eyes back to her. “May I know how you got those scars? They look rather old.”

She smiled sadly, closing her eyes briefly before looking back at them. “They are old. I got them before I was a Hunter. Before I even thought about being a Hunter. I guess you could say it was what spurred me onto the path.” She bit her lip, pressing against them even more.

“You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.” They squeezed her reassuringly, eyes full of concern when her gaze met theirs once again.

“No, it's ok. I trust you.” She said in a small voice, eyes full of affection as she began her tale. Rose told August of her brother, how he was forced to take care of her. She bit back tears when she told them of last night she saw Devon alive.

“I didn't think I'd make it to the door. I fumbled and got lucky that it finally opened. The vampire snatched at me one last time. Enforcer HQ barriers? Saved me...” With a sniffle, she gave a self depreciating laugh. “I couldn't sleep properly on my back for a month after that. Sometimes my back aches because they clawed deep, near my spine. But those are really the only scars I carry.” She shrugged, nervously glancing up at them.

“Then the nightmares?”

Rose nodded, figuring they would put two and two together rather quickly.

August moved her into their lap, thumb brushing against her jaw as they spoke gently. “Not all scars are physical, Rose. I am more than willing to help you weather that storm as well. Whatever you need me to do? Whenever you need me to do it.”

A tear slipped down her cheek as she buried her face into their chest. August whispered comfort as they held her close, refusing to let her go even after she cried herself to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh August, if you only knew...
> 
> More of my writing can be found on my writing side blog on Tumblr at https://savvylittlewriting.tumblr.com/ . Please feel free to swing by and say hello! Also, if you can? Please consider trying this game out. The creators of it are amazing and have done a fabulous job. Thank you. ❤


End file.
